InFAMOUS: Black Rebellion
inFAMOUS: Black Rebellion is a crossover story between Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and the inFAMOUS game series. It is written by WorstOtakuEver, and is still currently in the planning stages. The story focuses on Lelouch vi Britannia, a exiled prince of the Empire, and also a Bioterrorist fighting against the Department of Unified Protection. Storyline The storyline focuses more on the events of inFAMOUS: Second Son rather than Code Geass' storyline. A few years prior to the events of Britannia's invasion of Japan, the existence of Conduits became known, and they were quickly recognized as a threat. Though a large number of Conduits was killed by Cole MacGrath through the use of a device called the RFI (Ray Field Inhibitor), there were still several living. All of the major superpowers Britannia, the Chinese Federation, and the EU agreed that they couldn't allow Conduits to run un-checked, which led to an unofficial ceasefire. The fruit of labor born from this ceasefire was the Department fo Unified Protection (D.U.P), a organization that answered to all three nations, and were allowed to capture Conduits, now renamed Bioterrorists, by any means necessary. Like other stories, the fanfic focuses primarily on Lelouch vi Britannia, who takes on the role of Delsin Rowe, though with changes. While Delsin was a free-spirit and did however he pleased, tagging for example, Lelouch did gambling simply out of necessity to pay living expenses for both himself and his younger sister Nunnally. He only started tagging after he joined a movement that was dedicated to removing the D.U.P from Area 11. Like Delsin, Lelouch is a Conduit with the ability to absorb other Conduits' powers, though his primary ability is electrokenisis. Fetch and Eugene from Second Son also make an appearance, however their backstories and roles are different. Fetch still targets drug dealers, however this was because she held them responsible for the death of her brother. Her mother and father, along with her brother Brent, knew that Abigail was a drug addict and tried to help her in any way, however Brent took it to the extreme and followed his sister to her supplier and tried to stop her forcefully, only to be shot. This acted as the catalyst for Fetch's Conduit abilities to awaken, and since that day, she has hunted down drug dealers one at a time. Eugene's story is still the same, however rather than bullied, he was seen as the outcast, as he had a part-time job in fixing busted up computers and consoles. However, one of the computers have files regarding the black market, and the police mistakenly believed the computer belonged to Eugene. However, at that moment, the real owner came in and, out of fear, shot the officers and threatened to kill Eugene next, only for his mother to jump in the way of the bullet. This helped Eugene's powers take a jump-start, and out of anger, killed the man. He was later captured and detained by the D.U.P, but thanks to the help of Hank Dautry, he escaped. Hank is absent from the story, however, as he was killed helping Eugene escape. Suzaku and Kallen also appear in the story to help Lelouch, though their roles are different as well. Both are Conduits, each with different abilities and reasons. Shortly after being shot, Suzaku gained access to his powers, and upon the Britannian military discovering this, ordered his immediate arrest. Suzaku fled, using his new powers and came upon Lelouch, who was dealing with the D.U.P alongside Kallen. Knowing that if they learned that Lelouch was an exiled prince, and that Nunnally was living at Ashford Academy, Suzaku realized that he had to protect Lelouch at all costs and decides to help him. Like Fetch, Suzaku controls Neon Energy, however he leans more towards close-range combat and creates Neon swords. Kallen is the leader of the resistence that has been fighting against the D.U.P since the death of her brother Naoto, and according to Ohgi, she has been able to use her powers since she was a child. She found Lelouch unconscious in the streets after having barely escaped the Britannian Military and the D.U.P soldiers, and upon learning that he was a Conduit like her, gave him shelter. She and the rest of th cell didn't turn him away when they learned that he was an exiled prince, as they would be in a similar position with their family. She asks Lelouch to help her in getting rid of the D.U.P, though he was initially against it, as that would mean his identity wold be discovered and they would take Nunnally away, however after running into D.U.P soldiers again and encountering Suzaku once more, he changed his mind. Since then, he has been the field leader of operations. Brooke Augustine reprises her role as the leader of the Department of Unified Protection, however like the other characters, her backstory was also changed. She is similar to Kallen, born half Britannian and half European, and gained access to her powers after a skirmish in the EU. Her comrades grew terrified of her power, and was detained until the Emperor came by with an offer: to hone her abilities and give protection to those like her. Upon recalling how her fellow Britannians looked at her when they saw her powers, she agreed and became the leader of the D.U.P, with the intention of protecting other Conduits. The story's primary setting is within the Shinjuku Ghetto, however future arcs of the story occur within the Saitama ghetto, the Kyoto region, and the Tokyo Settlement, which is the D.U.P's base of operations. Soundtrack To Be Added Groups ''The Underground'' Members: *Kallen Kouzuki (Leader) *Kaname Ohgi (Vice-Commander) *Shinichiro Tamaki (Lieutenant) *Lelouch vi Britannia (Field Commander) *Suzaku Kururugi *"Fetch" Abigail Walker *Eugene Sims *Yoshitaka *Minami *Sugiyama : Britannian Core: *Rivalz Cardemonde *Milly Ashford *Shirley Fenette *Nina Einstein *Nunnally vi Britannia : JLF Core: *Kyoshiro Tohdoh (Tactician) *Chiba (Commander) *Asahina (First Lieutenant) *Urabe (Second Lieutenant) *Senba (Chief) ''The Department of Unified Protection'' Members: *Brooke Augustine (Commander-and-Chief) *Rolo (Second-in-Command) *Jeremiah Gottwald (Second-in-Command) *Viletta Nu (First Lieutenant) *Kewell Soresei (Second Lieutenant) *Hank Dautry (former, executed for treason) Notes *A few times within the story, references about Delsin have been made. An example is when Lelouch is tagging the side of a building as a form of Anti-D.U.P protest after joining. Fetch makes a joke, asking if he has a brother in law enforcement who busts him every time. This refers to Delsin's brother Reggie, who is the Sheriff and constantly busts Delsin for his shenanigans. *Karmatic Choices are not present in the story, however a side story titled "inFAMOUS: Bloody Rebellion" features Lelouch in the same situation, however he makes choices that makes the Underground see him as a danger rather than a valuable ally, and both Suzaku and Kallen are disgusted by his actions. This can be seen as the "Evil Karma" version of Black Rebellion. *Lelouch first appears in the story wearing a black shirt, blue hoodie, and white jeans, however as the story progresses, he trades out for more light and purer colors, as if he were progressing through Karma Ranks. His "Hero" outfit composes of a white hoodie with a light blue undershirt and a pair of faded jeans. The back of the jacket carries a pair of angel wings. *In Bloody Rebellion, Lelouch's clothes are different. In the beginning, he wears a black trench coat and worn-out jeans, and his "Infamous" outfit composes of a heavy black trenchcoat with gold trims, similar to the cloak worn by his Zero persona, a purple shirt, and black slacks. On the back of the coat is a pair of demonic wings with the symbol of the Black Knights at the center. *The main theme of the story is "Heart-Shaped Box" like Second Son.